dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Miria
Miria (ミリア ,miria) is daughter of Quasin and Serene. This makes her hybrid between Morphean, Namekian and Elfian, giving her few unusual traits. Currently she works with Time Patrol. Appearance Miria has pale skin, pink eyes and blue hair. Most of time she wears similar battle armor as her sister, expect instead of wearing arm warmers, she has guards made by her mother. She also has red hairband. Personality Unlike her adoptive sister, Miria is really shy. She gets easily nervous around people, and is often keeping her distance to people. She does her best to get along with everyone. While talking, Miria is polite and tries her best to have good manners. Miria admires her family a lot, and has few times snapped when she has seen her family being attacked. History Abilities & Powers Miria is said to be natural genious on her home planet, being able control ki so she can fly in only age of five. Her Power Level is measured to be 500.000. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Miria is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Morphean Sense :' Like her father , Cili is able to sense Morpheans. She was one of first who noticed return of Morphea. *'Regeneration' : Thanks to Namekian part of her, Cili is able to regernate her wounds faster than most people. She is not however able to restore lost limbs. *'Magic : '''Thanks to her Elfian side, Miria has shown skills what comes to Magic, especially Wind-based. **'Tempest : Miria has shown great potential what comes to Wind-based Magics, and is able to create small tornado. *[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]: Miria is able fire simple, yellow ki-blasts. **'''Energy Barrage : Miria fires several blue energy blasts which seek to target. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave Full-Power Energy Wave]: Miria can fire energy wave from her both hands, but prefers fire it Final Flash-style. *'Hunter Wisp': One of Miria' favorite techniques where she fires five energy blasts from her fingertips at target. These blasts follow target until they hit. *'Autumn Rain :' Miria fires energy wave from both of her hands, which heads first to sky. When Miria lowers her hands, blast rains down at her target. *'Sacred Arrow' : Miria first charges energy to her index finger, which she then fires at target. Just before beam is fired, cross-shaped light illuminated front of her, which then turns to ring as she fires blue energy beam from her index finger. *'Energy Orb' : Miria creates ball of energy which she can control. Ball itself does not explode, but is solid and can be used to hit enemy. **'Energy Orb Barrage :' Similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Granade, Miria first fires several energy orbs around target, which then collide target. Orbs however don't explode. *'Kamehameha :' Miria has learned Kamehameha during her stay at Toki Toki City, and is showing great potential using it. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Equipment Battle Armor ''': Miria has Saiyan Elite battle armor, given to her by Ziro. '''Scouter : Miria has vizor-like Scouter which helps her to find power-levels. Gallery MiriaBarrageShot.png|Miria firing using Energy Barrage. MiriaCharge.png|Miria charging Kamehameha MiriaFiring.png|Miria firing Kamehameha MiriaKamehameha.png|Miria firing her Kamehameha MiriaEnergyWave.png|About to fire Full-Power Energy Wave. MiriaArmor.png MiriaFingerBeam.png|Miria charging Sacred Arrow. MiriaSacredArrow.png|Miria firing Sacred Arrow. MiriaHunterWisp.png|'Hunter Wisp' MIriaTempest.png|Miria demonstrating her mothers technique, Tempest. MiriaSchool.png|Miria's School Outfit during her stay on Earth. MiriaArmor2.png|Miria's Battle Armor Trivia * Miria's name comes from sub-species of Pelargonium, 'Sweet Miriam'. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Elfians Category:Namekians Category:Morpheans Category:Females Category:Time Patroller Category:Hybrid Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Infinity